A Change Is Coming
by ImComingHome
Summary: Lima is boring. Nothing ever changes. Santana can't wait to blow the doors off the place and get the hell out. That is until Quinn walks into school with her new look. Maybe change is good afterall


**A/N This is one of the first times I've actually finished a story. It's a new pairing for me but I do plan on finishing up my Pezberry story if people are still interested. Anyway hope you enjoy. M for football field sexy times.**

One thing you can count on at McKinley is that nothing ever really changes. I mean, yeah, couple's come and go all the time. I myself have been paired off with numerous members of the glee club and most days I forget which girl Finnessa decided he wanted to be with when he woke up, but really when you look at it, it's still always the same old shit.

Summer came and went faster than McCripplepants when I 'accidently' dropped a couple of Oxy's in his root beer. That shit was hilarious. Brittany's super long lecture afterwards wasn't. And he still got to go home with her and I went home with my good friend Jack. As in Daniels. He tasted fine to me.

I spent most of my time throughout the sticky gross ass Lima summer vacation heat wave playing secretary at my dad's office, and when I wasn't working, I found a lot of comfort sinking bottles of my parent's super expensive whisky from their barely touched liquor cabinet, then another good portion of time convincing Puck to use his fake ID to buy some cheap replacements so they wouldn't even notice.

It was the first summer in years that I found myself not over at Britt's every day. It's not that we weren't friends anymore; it was just so difficult now that we weren't 'allowed' to touch, and boy had Brittany's willpower grown. Artie was uncomfortable with us hanging around so much without other people's presence and well duh, he's not _that_ dumb. So my huge lesbian crush continued to grow from afar. I did have a totally super memory though from one of Puck's house parties. He'd invited his cousin Sarah, who happened to attend the local Lima County college, who just so happened to be going through her lesbian experimentation phase and it just SO happens that old Santana Lopez loves a chick who wants to experiment on her.

Geesh , the things that chick could do with her tongue.

But that's beside the point, and I do have a point. Lima is boring as shit. I gots one more year before I blow the doors off this place and get the fuck out. Settle in some awesome lesbian colony and walk around naked and looking at girls boobies without being labelled as the ex cheerleader lesbian freak. I can't fucking wait.

I make my way over to my newly assigned locker, and goddamn if i don't absolutely hate the first day back at school. Same faces sneering and whispering behind your backs. It gets old. I sigh as I put my books inside whilst trying not to spill my coffee. Why do I feel like there's a thousand eyes on me right now. Am I having some sort of Drew Barrymore Never Been Kissed moment?

My internal monologue is interrupted by a familiar meaty hand whacking me against my shoulder.

"Have you checked that out?" Though I was glad to see Puck, I didn't want to particularly talk to him or anyone else this early in the morning but I thought I would humour him.

"What are you talking about, loser?" I sigh, not even looking at him as I look through my notebook.

"Turn around now." Puck kind of stage whispers at me in an angry tone. "You have to see this shit."

I turn to see what everyone is gawping at thanking the stars that I wasn't the one attracting the attention and then shit, all the breath is knocked out of me and it feels like someone smacked me in the stomach with a dodge ball and I'm out.

If it isn't Quinn Fucking Fabray decked out in punk rock black looking positively delicious and to top it all off she's got pink hair. She looks all kind of badass as she slinks down the hallway, her HBIC smirk plastered onto her face, revelling in everyone looking at her. I turn to Puck, mouth agape, who has a similar glazed over look in his eyes, and unfortunately I realise he's gone to his happy place. I move my eyes back towards the angel in black as she walks closer and closer to me stopping to giggle softly at the look on our faces. She leans over to raise her hand to my face, slowly closing my gaping mouth with her fingertips.

"Down girl." She breathes out in that husky voice before laughing again and walking off into the classroom behind me. I can't do anything, I am actually stunned speechless for the first time in my life.

What. The. Fuck.

* * *

><p>I was hella pissed.<p>

Who did that bitch think she was coming up in here and walking around like the goddamn Queen of Sheba? Not to mention that shit she pulled with me by the lockers in front of Puck. She's lucky that I haven't had a chance to see her since first period because she was going to get a piece of my mind.

What with class and Coach Sylvester practically threatening me all day until I had agreed to rejoin the Cheerios, I hadn't had time to think for myself let alone dwell on the fact that Quinn Fabray had had a super badass makeover during the summer. If that's what spending 4 weeks of your summer vacation in London brought about, then I was seriously considering a move overseas for college because that shit was hot.

I barely have enough time to make it through the door of the choir room before the start of glee club before I notice the newly pink haired girl sat in my seat with that same old challenging smirk on her face. I decide to play the bitch at her own game, plastering on a smirk of my own before grabbing the empty seat next to her and sliding it over dangerously close to her own and sitting down.

"Nice clothes, Manson. Raid the wrong closet this morning?" I whisper into her ear watching as a hint of uncertainty wash over her face for a split second before the cocky look once again took precedence. Nobody else in the room seemed to notice the tension between us.

"Just felt like a change today, San." She whispered back and I couldn't help but think that the holier than thou Quinn Fabray was flirting with me. Either that or she was being a super tease. I was rudely interrupted by Schue, starting one of his boring speeches about the choir competition this year. Lay off dude it's literally the first day. I sink down in my chair a little and slip in one of my earphones. I'm surprised when Quinn reaches over to my lap where my IPod is resting and grabs the other earphone. She smiles softly and for some weird reason I smile back and nod slightly before she looks away and pretends to pay attention to Schuester. I sigh softly, and decide to file this under 'one to watch.'

* * *

><p>It was a long hour in which we didn't even get to sing. Sure Berry tried at the end to persuade Mr Schue to let her do one of the Broadway classics she'd been perfecting all summer, but no, he used the whole session doing some kind of therapy shit so we'd all understand each other and work better this year as a team. Like, what the fuck do I need to hear about Finnocence and Manhands summer of love to make me a better singer?<p>

I gots that shit down to a tee. Like I could get better. I'm the best in the room.

Anyways we're finally free to go and I found myself looking at Quinn like a million times during the class. I couldn't stop myself noticing how incredibly fine she looked with her dark rimmed eyes and heavy eyeliner. Who knew I was hot for Goth this year.

I'd been picking up on some funny vibes throughout glee from her too. I'd catch her eyes every now and then and she'd look down and blush, and for a second she looked like the celibacy Queen Quinn I'd always known, but then she'd look back again and there'd be something else there. A challenge of sort's maybe.

Everyone started filing out of the room afterwards but for some reason I reached out and grabbed Quinn's arm and she turned to look at me questioningly.

"Come somewhere with me." I say, not really asking but telling. Authoritative Santana was back in the building.

"Where?" She asked softly.

"I know a place." I reply with confidence. She looks thoughtful for a moment and for a while I think she's going to back off and shut down like the old Quinn, but she surprises me not for the first time today and nods. I drop my hand from her arm as we walk side by side and can't help but miss the warmth of her bare skin.

* * *

><p>"So what the hell happened to you?" I finally asked as I dunked one of my fries into a huge pile of ketchup.<p>

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked from the opposite side of the booth.

"You know what I mean." I said through a mouthful of fries, pointing one of them accusingly at her. I swallow before continuing. "This punk rock Barbie look. You go away for a month and come back kind of badass and gothic. It's weird."

Quinn laughs softly. "You think I'm badass?"

"I said kinda badass. You have nothing on me yet sweet cheeks. I just don't get it. It's like you've been trying on new personas like they're on sale at Macy's or something and this is the one that fit best."

"Well why are you asking, since you seem to know the answers already?" She kind of snarks at me. I always thought her HBIC attitude was kind of hot, but the air of unavailability was usually way too offputting.

"Somethings changed with you." I say softly after a beat. I wait for her hazel eyes to look up at mine.

"Yeah well I told you already. I felt it was time for a change."

I nod slowly at her, thinking for a moment.

"It looks good on you." I say before I can stop myself. "Come on."

* * *

><p>"Why have we never been here before?" The pink haired girl asks from her spot beside me.<p>

"Umm, maybe because we spent the year hating each other and usually laying on the grass on the football field would ruin your white sundresses. Plus there's the whole breaking and entering deal." I mock her and feel the punch I get in the shoulder before it even reaches me.

"You hit like a girl."

"That's because I am a girl." Quinn laughs beside me before sighing deeply. "This is the last place I thought I'd be spending a Monday night."

"Well the Quinn of last year wouldn't be breaking into school after hours right?"

"I'm still the same Quinn from last year, it's just the outside that's changed." She says sadly. I feel the shift in mood and for some reason unbeknownst to myself I just feel like I need to make her not sad. The girl I wanted to hate for most of my high school life, yet actually couldn't. This was one weird ass day.

"Maybe I should've asked you to do this last year." I say turning my head slightly to face the pink tussled haired girl. "We'll graduate you from badassery school yet." I try to lift the mood but Quinn is having none of it.

"I feel so alone" She breathes out softly after a moment.

"I know how that feels." I agree. I watch as Quinn sits up from her position on the ground and leans on her elbows, looking out at the field in front of us.

"I don't know why I feel like that. I'm surrounded by all these people at school, it's like they don't know the real me. They don't know what makes me tick, they don't bother to want to get to know me. They just like the outside. So I thought that if I changed people's perception, if I changed the way I look people would bother wanting to try. But it's all the same. Nothing's changed."

"I think that maybe you and I a lot alike Fabray." I reach over and tuck a wayward strand of hair behind her ears. I don't know why I do it, or why I think I'd get away with it but I lean over and press my lips roughly against hers. It's like I'm stuck inside some kind of surreal fantasy except it's not a fantasy because the almost virginal Quinn Fabray is kissing me back, the lesbian slut of Mckinley.

I moved to lean over her and I honestly was expecting her to pull away and stop me but she didn't so I carried on moving my mouth over hers and it was Quinn who pushed her tongue into my mouth first, and hell no was she running the show here so I lay her down completely press her into the cool grass.

"You are so fucking hot." I break away from the kiss to catch my breath and speak against her mouth. I feel her shift beneath me as her arms wrap around my neck and she crashes our lips back together with a force I wasn't expecting. She moans into my mouth as I push my hips into hers creating a delicious tension that is oh so right and this situation just got a thousand times more intense. The fact that I have Quinn Fabray all hot and heavy getting our mack on in a deserted football field just makes it even hotter.

I break away to press kisses against her jawline as she runs her hands under my jacket and tank top to touch the skin of my back. I can feel the heat radiating from her as we continue to push our hips together and this time its me who's groaning as our grinding hits the right spot. I breathe out into the skin of her neck as she rakes her nails roughly down my back.

"Oh fuck." I have to feel her lips against mine once again so thats what I do before breaking the open mouthed kisses to help Quinn out of her jacket and taking mine off too.

"Look Quinn are you sure you want to do this?" I question, a little of my conscience starting to kick in.

"If we stop now, I don't think I'd ever have the guts to ever do this again." She breathes out desperately against my neck, almost as if she couldn't look me in the eye. As if saying the words made our situation all the more real.

I launched myself forward unexpectedly and press my lips aggressively against her partially opened mouth tilting our heads from one side to another, tongues meeting in a passionate dance. I moved to remove Quinn's black tank top and was quite surprised when she didn't stop me.

"Sit up." I whispered huskily, more turned on than ever. I made quick work of Quinn's t-shirt. My hands began to slowly, then more urgently explore the silky skin of Quinn's arm and stomach watching as the goosebumps started to rise. I felt her breathe in sharply as I lifted her bra up over her breast and brought my mouth to her nipple none too gently. I alternated between the two, licking and sucking and squeezing as Quinn's moans became more frantic.

"Just don't stop." That was the first thing she'd said in a while. I certainly didn't intend to. In fact it only spurred me on to show her that i could make her feel good. To make her feel what all those boys couldn't.

I placed my kisses further and further down her tight abs. As if this girl had given birth a year ago. You would never be able to tell physically. She was beautiful. I lifted her skirt up over her waist, because we weren't in bed we weren't in private, we were in a fucking football field on school property, but I couldn't stop now even if she wanted me to. I pull her panties down to her ankles and take a moment to look at her. She looks like a slut getting fucked in a field, but she's so much more than that and I know it. I just hope she knows it too. I push those thoughts to the back of my mind because I can't deal with shit like that right now.

The first contact of my tongue caused Quinn to moan loudly and thrust her hips almost violently up into my face. She tasted fucking amazing and I wanted to prove to her so badly that I could make her feel amazing. I continued to move my tongue over her, alternating between fast and then slow and then fast again until I felt Quinn's thighs grip tightly against my head as if she was trying to break my neck. I reached up to press my nails into her thighs as I sucked her clit into my mouth rubbing circles all around it until I could feel that familiar quiver in her thighs.

"Oh fuck me." Quinn gasped and it was so strange to hear her cursing. I could feel her shake as the orgasm built and built until it finally hit, devastatingly so, leaving her open-mouthed and gasping for air. She pulled me back up to kiss me, biting at my lip so delicious and I was beyond turned on as she thrust her hands down the front of my pants without any warning pressing hard against my clit. I was so turned on by this point it wouldn't take much. Some how she manouvered herself in a way I would be proud, to work her fingers down to my entrance and up inside me and within seconds she was pushing in and out of my, filling me so well for someone so inexperienced. I almost feel guilty at the thought of that, but really, she wanted it just as much as I did so I push those thoughts away and concentrate on the feeling of her thrusting in and out, building her pace to match my hips and its almost as if I'm riding her fingers. I come hard moaning out Quinn's name softly and burying my head into her neck as I ride out the last waves of my orgasm.

I pull her close to me and kiss her lips softly as I catch my breath. She moves her fingers from me gently.

"That was fucking awesome." I say and she laughs back at me nodding her agreement and if it wasn't for the intense experience we'd just had I'd say it was like old times, when we were close friends. For a moment as she looks shyly away from me and then gives me a dazzling smile, and somehow I just know that we're going to be okay. We'll both be okay.

* * *

><p>The next day at school we pass each other in the hallway. Her still in her black clothes and her pink hair. Me in my newly kitted out Cheerios uniform. To other people we're just two girls going about our day, but as she looks up and catches my eye i nod my head at her and she nods back. There's no outward sign of what happened between us yesterday. Then she smiles softly and I smile back. Its small but it's something. It seems like nothing has really changed but it has.<p>

Maybe change is good after all.


End file.
